


Coming to Night Vale

by bees and more than bees (Crowleyfornia_Girls)



Series: WTNV Fictober [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Wtnv fictober, how do you self insert i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyfornia_Girls/pseuds/bees%20and%20more%20than%20bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sent to Night Vale for work would be the worst thing probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> I was too tired last night to post this. Whatever.
> 
> This is for WTNV Fictober, Day 9: Write about yourself interacting with your favorite character. Be self-indulgent!

“You do what?” Adam asked, scanning my groceries and tossing them almost nonchalantly in bags.

“I’m a geologist,” I replied after a moment, not bothering to give any more information.

He, as well as the person in line behind me, stared cryptically at me, and I instantly looked to the ground, embarrassed. “Why Night Vale?”

“I’m just here about the earthquakes that no-one feels,” I said quietly, quickly paying for my things and taking the bags- the atmosphere of this whole town was just too judgmental, it was hard to stay in one place for more than a few minutes with everyone staring at me like I’d done something absolutely awful by simply moving here. They all asked the same question, “Why Night Vale?”, and I never had an answer. Because I had been sent here? Because this is where my work led me?”

I glanced up at Adam briefly, thanking him before hurrying out the door, passing by another woman who whispered “Interloper” as she passed me.


End file.
